The Eden
"We're so far off the grid that time itself can't find us." ― Megan (Former Rabbit #102). The Eden is a pocket dimension (or pocket universe) created by Dr. Corenthal. It serves as a counterpart to The Candleverse: a sanctuary from the monsters (including HABIT, the Slender Man and the Rake), as well as a home for their surviving victims (including Rabbits from Tournament One and Two and some of HABIT's former vessels). According to Amrett 2, every timeline has its own version of Eden, each of them created by that timeline's version of James Corenthal. In EverymanHYBRID The Eden first appears in the video "The property" on the EverymanHYBRID channel. In the video, Dr. Corenthal briefly takes Vincent there to save him from the Slender Man. He describes Eden as "my little heaven in this hell", an "inner sanctum to the monsters' sanctuary". He explains that he created it by an unknown process, "carving away at it" over the course of many years. He explains that Vincent cannot stay there long, as he is being followed: the monsters can get into Eden, and will be coming for him full force. Before he returns Vincent to the outside world, he states that he will be there with his "brother and sister" to "hold down the fort". In HABIT's Tournament During the first Hidden Ones call, Amrett revealed that Dr. Corenthal had taken Daniel (and possibly another, another unknown Rabbit) to Eden after he rescued him from the Factory. She also revealed that she had been taken there herself after being saved from the Rake. Rabbit #102 was taken to the Eden to recover after she was attacked by the Slender Man. Corenthal, with Amrett and Daniel's help, was planning to relocate the Rabbits there (along with any at-risk friends and family members) to save them from HABIT and free them from his control. Physical Properties The Eden is a pocket dimension that sits adjacent to each "main" timeline. Rabbit #102, borrowing an analogy from Doctor Who, once compared it to "a little soap bubble clinging to the outside of a bigger soap bubble". Every known timeline has its own version of Eden; however, they all seem to possess the same physical properties. The Eden was created by Dr. Corenthal through years of work and concentration. While the exact process by which he did this is unknown, Daniel stated that the Eden was created by "hope" and powered by the living essences of its inhabitants. The stability of Eden is directly proportional to those within it; Corenthal acted as the battery keeping the realm alive, and had planned to use the power of the Rabbits and their families to strengthen Eden and expand its borders. The Eden exists outside of time. There is no wi-fi, and mobile phones cannot make or receive calls there; however, other electronic devices seem to function normally, as Corenthal crafted and tested the Device in Eden. (Interestingly, Megan stated that her mobile phone's battery life remained consistent the entire time she was there.) The realm possesses its own energy signature; those who have spent a considerable amount of time in the realm carry traces of it (which they can use to detect each others' presence in the outside world). The realm also seems to have certain healing properties, possibly due to Corenthal himself being a doctor; #102 stated that entering the Eden saved her body from dying after she was nearly killed in the Slender Man attack. In all known timelines, the Eden resembles a beautiful park. It contains a variety of flowering plants (including roses), shrubs, and trees. Megan and Amrett both made reference to a tree that "glowed like a firefly". There are several small bodies of water, as well as a fountain (as shown in "The property"). There are tables and benches, a bridge, and several gazebos (Megan awakened in one while recuperating after her rescue). The only animals in Eden seem to be fish (which Megan mentioned seeing in a pond); there are also insects, including butterflies (as mentioned in Amrett's journal) and a great number of bees. The climate in Eden is perpetually warm and "spring-like"; the sun never sets, and plants are constantly in bloom. In Corenthal's absence, however, the plants began to whither and die and the sky started losing its color. The most unusual feature of Eden is that certain aspects of its appearance seem to change according to the preferences of its inhabitants – sometimes taking on the appearance of various places that bring them comfort. Corenthal stated that he modeled Timeline A's Eden after a park where he used to take the Mining Town Four as children; to Megan, however, it resembled a park she and her father used to visit. It is unknown whether the inhabitants are affecting these changes, or whether Eden senses their needs and adapts accordingly. The inhabitants of Eden come and go via "doorways" to the outside world; doing so requires a great deal of mental effort and concentration, and (on the outside) can only be accomplished on one of the Earth's ley-lines. Known Inhabitants * Dr. James Corenthal. (All timelines) Creator and leader of the Eden. * [[Daniel|'Daniel']].' Rescued from the Factory during Tournament One. Frequently did the "grunt work" when Dr. Corenthal was busy, making trips into the outside world to retrieve supplies and help bring in others. * [[Amrett|'Amrett]].' (Timeline A) Dr. Corenthal rescued her from Baldpate Mountain on the night she was attacked by the Rake. * 'Megan Wilson. '''(Timeline A) Rescued after being attacked by the Slender Man. Became Corenthal's second-in-command, taking Amrett's place after she disappeared. * 'Amrett 2. '(Timeline B) Rescued at an unknown time. * '''Daniel B. The Daniel of Timeline B had a considerable amount of authority over "his" Eden. He and Amrett were married there, and he was later murdered by her as part of her plan to gain absolute control over the dimension. Quotes Category:Locations